spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Nexus/Episode 2: Crusendus Maximus
Crusendus Maximus is the second episode of the first season of Galactic Nexus. Story so far "According to the prophecy, a young man named Frisch Celerent walks towards a path where the future of being the ruler of time and space, the Harvester, awaits him. After a fight with an entity called the Hollow Empress, he ended up on a different planet and met three natives named Jack, Patricia, and Layla. They reveal to him that he was on Planet Mobius. But suddenly, they get attacked by soldiers of the Serpenten Empire. After driving them away with Bakuu's assistance, they proceeded to where Darkstorm was currently stationed in order to devise a plan to defeat the Serpentens and find answers to the mystery of the Hollow Empress in the Mobians' dream, as well as the spatial anomalies occurring as of late. Such is the first page of the Harvester's history in a different realm." — Irissia Roleplay Back in the war council room, Frisch and company were holding a meeting regarding plans to retaliate against the Serpenten Empire on Mobius, as well as the existence of the Hollow Empress, who was alleged to be the culprit of the wide-scale spatial anomalies. "Serpentens," Kaiter growled out correcting him, "If you're going to fight them then you will need to be prepared to fight dirty." Frisch shrugged. "... Serpentens, then..." Irissia gave Kaiter a somewhat stern gaze. "We can employ underhanded tactics without issue. Besides, there is no time to think of honor in a battle to the death. But with the Hollow Empress, on the other hand... She must be dealt with in a different way, as the Harvester has decided to himself." Darkstorm sighs somewhat defeated and takes Kaiter's shoulder. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Darkstorm asks as he squeezes Kaiters Shoulder obviously very displeased with his General's attitude towards them. Bakuu shudders at his fathers motions knowing full well not to get in the way when his dad is angry. Frisch blinked twice. Despite not taking offense from any of the seemingly rude gestures he's perceiving, he knew Darkstorm had to do what was needed. So Frisch simply nodded in affirmation to his request. Kaiter and Darkstorm walk out of the room and from the muffled argument outside... It's not pleasant. While waiting, Patricia turns to Frisch & Irissia & said "So, what do you & your friends like to do on your spare time?" "... Hang out together at home, shopping at the mall, some other stuff usual to young adults of my kind," Frisch answered. "My host likes to make sketches by the fountain on the village where she and Frisch lives. She often likes to draw h—" "Stop right there...!!" an inner voice beckoned within her. "No one needs to hear that bit!" "I-I mean, she often likes to draw still life around her," Irissia continued. She almost revealed something no one there needs to know. Especially that certain someone she knows. Bakuu looks at her sensing something off but chooses not to involve himself in the situation trying to focus on Espiata's beating heart only to be distracted by everyone elses. "Oookaay...? I recently like to create different potions for my spare time. I'm still learning the basics." Said Layla, while she shared her moment of spare time of creating different potions. "Anyway... it's nice to know that you have hobbies. Sometimes I like to jog around for a bit & maybe spend time with Blaze the Hedgecat." Said Jack as he sighed happily, remembering his first meeting with Blaze the Hedgecat in the past. "Sometimes when I'm not practicing my magic or flying on my broomstick with Layla, I plant some flowers & other plants in the backyard since I really adore the beauty of Mother Nature." Said Patricia, also sharing her love for the beauty of Mother Nature. "... I see, I see," Frisch affirmed. "Wait, hedgecat...? ... What." "I've never heard of a hedge... cat existing before... Are they cats who live in hedges...?" Irissia inquired, curious of the peculiarity she and Frisch were unaware of. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around Jack from behind and he hears a familiar purring, " Hey Jackku." Bakuu ever on the defense pulls out his sword and growls. "...?" Frisch glanced at the entity behind Jack. Jack turns around to see the Hedgecat named Blaze the Hedgecat, daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat from the future. Jack smiles & says "Blazey... you're here. It's nice to see you, sweetie." Jack cuddles the female Hedgecat gently. Frisch blinked twice at this sight. "Sweetie...? Ah well, to each their own." "And hedgecats are a hybrid of hedgehogs & cats. Long story." Layla whispered to Frisch & Irissia to clarify the information of Hedgecats & hyrbids. "... That's interesting...?" Frisch commented discreetly. He knew that, under normal circumstances, different animals cannot produce offspring. But then he reconsidered when it comes to Mobians—these anthropomorphs. He now came to an idea that different animals might have been different races to Mobians instead. And he would be encountering a product of interracial Mobian procreation. Blaze hugs Jack tight and kisses his cheek, "You guys talking about me?" Bakuu still is confused from the encounter but slowly sheathes his sword, "What's his issue?" Blaze asks. Irissia observed what was happening around them. She probably was expecting some progress to the situation but internal situations seemed awry for a short while. Will they even get to the part where they talk more about the Hollow Empress or even devise a counterattack against the invading Serpentens? Since she did not have answers at the moment, she continued to behave properly while she waited for progress. Darkstorm walks back in with Kaiter whose uniform is slightly smoking. "Jack, where was the heaviest resistance?" Jack begins thinking about the Serpents, learning about their venomous fangs & their swords & shields & said "Heaviest resistance you say? About the Serpents? I don't even know where to start on where we can counter-attack, let alone knowing our new Serpent enemies, to be honest. They just appeared by the energy portals like the ones in our dreams last night. The only we can think of right is their venom in the fangs, their swords & shields." "... Energy portals...?" Frisch queried. "... I don't think you've mentioned those before." "Master Altus, it would seem that the Serpentens might be capable of generating spatial distortions, based on Jack's new information where he mentioned energy portals. The Hollow Empress is also capable of such, but she has not appeared here yet. But we have arrived here via a spatial anomaly caused by the empress' attack. Which means the Serpentens might have been here by will." "... But he was talking about the dream... so the nature of the portals might be related to the Hollow Empress. Sending them in would be unlikely, unless she has made contact with them prior. But if those portals merely appeared alongside her in Jack's dream, then it's either the Serpentens themselves or someone else we do not know." Patricia begins to think about the connection, saying "Either the Serpents took the opportunity of these transportations, or if it is someone else, then who?" Layla steps up & said "I'm beginning to think that the Serpentens more like took the opportunity for conquest. But we're gonna need more information about all this to fill the pieces of the puzzle." "... The thought of energy portals having a connection to the Hollow Empress is getting weaker," Frisch declared. "Someone else is helping the conquest." Darkstorm looks at the map and tries to think where the Serpentens could set up camp, "We need to hit them hard if we are to attain victory against them," he says as Bakuu heads outside to meet up with his legion, "But where would they got to camp out this area is not to their liking." "... I see, I see," Frisch affirmed. "What else do we consider? "I agree, Darkstorm. You're not leaving a lot of room for comfort," Blaze says as she blows into her hands to warm them. "The Serpentens do not like cold weather like you, Blaze, since their planet is one giant desert," Darkstorm says as he finds where he thinks the serpentens would most likely set up camp, "So we look in the one place that stays well above 70° Fahrenheit." Blaze looks at the map with her boyfriend and friends, "The Steel Works Zone," she says sounding all too curious for her own good, "Eggman owns that sector how would they get past him?" Darkstorm looks at her with a face that could cut the tension, "Eggman isn't as perceptive as he once was after I shorted out his security network from last time." "... If they have set up camp there, then I know just what to do," Frisch declared. "If their defenses are insufficient, it's most likely I'll put them down myself." Darkstorm looks to Frisch and nods his head. "Very well, just note that one of Serpeina's Field Commanders are with them I want him alive for interrogation," he says, clenching his fist. "We will need reinforcements for scouting missions. Mistress Shoko will be of aid to us," Kaiter says pulling up the map and point to where Shoko will be before Darkstorm stops him. "Shoko doesn't wish to be disturbed," Darkstorm says catching the attention of Kaiter, Kiva and Blaze. "Why don't you wish to involve her?" Blaze asks while crossing her arms "She's mad at him for not informing her about our people," Kiva whispers to her, "She has a bit of bad blood with humanity." "We still need them for this mission, Shoko's scouts and personal guard are perfect for this mission," Kaiter says before adding, "If you just go and talk to her she may grant us some aid." Darkstorm snarls at Kaiter before leaving the room, "I will not involve my wife in this situation." "Listen, I can appreciate your parental instincts. Thou right now, Teamwork is all about trust. The question is, how do we capture the field commander, let alone sneaking past the Guards?" said Jack. Patricia begins thinking of a way & said "Either we lure the guards away or Layla can conduct some sleeping gas like potions". "I can help out either way, thou we need to be silent as well as camoflauged." Said Layla, holding a potion book to search up for any recipe for a sleeping gas potion & it's ingredients. Kaiter sneaks out of the room to go find Shoko and her scouts behind Darkstorms back. Frisch was observant enough to notice it. Regardless, he stayed quiet about it, in hopes of seeing interesting events unfold from that action. "... If he wishes to send reinforcements, then so shall it be. What's important is that we don't send too many, especially if the camp is small." He glances at the three Mobians. "... You seem confident... I presume you have scouted before." "If you need effective stealth, then my host Seele's powers are of great use," Irissia spoke. "I'll let her take the reins." Upon those words, her hair color changed into light gold while her eyes' hue into turquoise. It was Seele. "All right, I'm up!" she declared. "That's nice to hear. we have been scouting only a few times during our time with the Freedom Fighters. Best we stay hidden & keep a look out for any possible dangers, since a Scout with a keen eye can save an entire team." said Patricia with a smile on her face. "I better get to making sleeping gas potions for the stealth mission." Said Layla as she looks through the potion book to gather ingredients to make a sleeping gas potion. "... Very well," Frisch affirmed. Bakuu walks having stripped off his heavy armor and cape, wearing only a casual uniform, "I will go. You will need the eyes on the ground." "... I could go to Sveionagoria alone and complete the mission in no time.. but there's no helping it. I am not the leader and everyone wants to volunteer in the recon. Besides, who knows when there would be unexpected encounters. I'll just go with this then." "... I'll go to out ethereal plane and infiltrate from there. Elainne, provide them my visual when we get there." "Got it," Seele affirmed. "I'll serve as your astral medium to Frisch here. Anything you wanted to tell him, please direct your thoughts to him through me." Darkstorm nods his head and looks to the group. "Let this crusade begin." Bakuu heads back out to his legion being followed by Blaze the Hedgecat, "Something on your mind?" he asks her as she catches up to him. "Why does your father not want to call your mother?" Blaze asks him a bit curious. Frisch and Seele nodded in agreement with Darkstorm. Anyone's turn here, then cue next scene: the infiltration